Mackenzie Hartford
Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford is a fictional character in the TV series Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. He is the leader of the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers. He is portrayed by James Maclurcan. Character History Mackenzie Hartford, nicknamed Mack, is the Red Overdrive Ranger, son of Andrew Hartford, and has a second paternal figure in the butler Spencer. Unknown to him until recently, he is an android created in 2005; Andrew wanted a son and, due to his work, was never able to meet the right woman. Mack has been programmed with memories of a childhood, so he could live as a normal teenager. Outgoing and enthusiastic, he was sheltered by his father and had the desire to prove himself. Mack is heavily into adventure novels and other escapist fantasies, and is determined to be a Ranger. He was the only Ranger not deliberately recruited, being involved in Operation Overdrive by accident and against his father's initial wishes. He takes failure badly, almost quitting when he failed to protect a civilian (in Weather Or Not). He showed bravery and quick tactical thinking in his first battle and has been quickly accepted and trusted as leader by the other Rangers. He is also a good friend and willing to reach out to people in need; he was the first to realize Tyzonn, then in the form of a monster, was not an enemy and risked his life to help get him out of Moltor's clutches. Early in his Ranger career, Mack misinterpreted Andrew's concern over his status as a Ranger as a lack of confidence as he overheard Andrew and Spencer talking, but soon patches things up with his father as he realizes that the man simply cares about him and is worried about losing him. Halfway through the series, hints were dropped that something was abnormal about Mack. In Out Of Luck, Mack was briefly infected with abnormally bad luck; both Spencer and Andrew Hartford commented in private that this should have been impossible. One Fine Day revealed Mack's memories of a happy childhood ten years ago don't match with reality, with Andrew mentioning Mack first appeared only two years ago; additionally, he was unable to pass through the Fearcats' forcefield in the same episode, despite maintaining continuous physical contact with Tyzonn and Rose who had already successfully passed through. In the final scene of Ronny on Empty II, Andrew was initially startled to see Mack's choice of Halloween costume, that of a robot. (Andrew's, fittingly, was that of a Frankenstein-like mad scientist). Mack was finally revealed to be an android when he was affected by the same computer virus created by Kamdor's monster that infected the BattleFleet Zords and the base's computers. He was shaken by the revelation to the extent of not thinking he was needed in battle, and Spencer had to snap him out of it by reminding him that, despite his origins and the identity crisis, he was loved. The other Rangers showed support when they found out - as Tyzonn stated, they'd accepted him and he was an alien - but Mack seemed unwilling to forgive his father for keeping it a secret, refusing to talk with him. In Red Ranger Unplugged he had a brief identity crisis, unsure if his hobbies were really his or just programmed into him, though he soon got past this. He is still resentful of his father for lying to him, and by Home and Away Part 2 he had started referring to him simply as "Mr Hartford" and saying he can't be angry because "androids don't have emotions". In Way Back When, the other Rangers plug Mack in the main computer to see his memories, so they could find more info about the Jewels of the Corona Aurora. In the final episode Crown and Punishment, Mack realized his father cared for him when Flurious threatened to destroy Mack for the jewels, causing Andrew to trade the jewels for Mack. After this Mack began calling him "Dad" again. Mack uses up all his power in the final battle with Flurious to destroy the villain, but unfortunately depleting his own power and causing severe internal damage. The other Overdrive Rangers rushed him back to Andrew, who sadly informed the Rangers that the damage to Mack's systems was too severe to be repaired, and while another android could be built - that android, while it would look like Mack, would not be the Mack they knew. Moments later, the Sentinel Knight arrived to offer his congratulations, and was perplexed by the Rangers' reactions; using the power of the Corona Aurora (placed upon Mack's head) to not only revive Mack, but to turn him into an actual human being. With Operation Overdrive succeeding in its mission to find the Jewels of the Corona Aurora, and the other Rangers leaving to return to their pre-Ranger lives, Mack is living his fondest wish, and is currently traveling on adventures with his father overseas. Because of the revelation that he is a two year old android, he is now considered the youngest Ranger ever, in terms of age, a record once long held by Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger. In many aspects, he is like Pinocchio, the wooden puppet who became a real boy. As noted by the restored Sentinel Knight, despite Andrew claiming Mack was a machine with no heart, Mack protected the Corona Aurora as if he had one. Thus, the Sentinel Knight only saw fit to not only revive Mack, but make him a real human. Powers and Equipment Mack has superhuman strength - originally believed to be a genetic power - that was deliberately given to him by Spencer to reassure Andrew that he'd be safe. In Home and Away, it was shown that he can be quickly programmed to pilot other Zords (such as the FlashPoint Megazord) without the need for long training. (It is unknown if Mack, in human form, still possesses his superhuman strength or any of his other android abilities, but now as 'genetic enhancements'.) His primary weapon is the Drive Lance, and he commands the Dump Driver, the Drill Driver and the Sonic Streaker Zords. Using the Sentinel Sword and technology originally meant for Zords (as it would kill a human to use), he can become the Red Sentinel Ranger; this level of power is intense, allowing him to destroy powerful enemies in one-on-one combat. Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Category:Robot superheroes Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional artificial intelligences Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2007 introductions